Forgetful Experience
by Nanase12
Summary: She was the only one who wouldn't go as far as to use violence nor mockery to get them to listen. Forgetful and Tardy. The harmless manager. But she wasn't always the "harmless" manager. OC-centric.
1. Late Introduction

**Chapter One**

Late Introduction

By the time I arrived, Yosen was clustered with many students, from nervous freshmen to uncaring third years.

I panted, my hands on my knees. I had been running from the train station - mind you it was very _far_ - since 7:30 and by now it was probably around 8. A cold breeze passed, I pulled my scarf up slightly, feeling a bit cold.

My hands rubbed my shoulders, shuddering as I had stayed in the lukewarm heat in Kyoto for far too long. _Better get use to it_, I grumbled under my breath as I continued my way, planning an excuse for my tardiness.

That was when it struck me.

_Didn't Coach Araki told me to come at Gym at exactly 8'clock!?_ Horror spread through me and I jolted into a run, shoving and brushing pass anyone who was in the way.

"Hey, watch where your going!"

"Excuse me!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry!"

"Geez, people these days!"

"So sorry!"

* * *

"You're late, Matsukawa!"

Coach's firm eyes stared down at me as I bowed down multiple times, saying sorry. Coach Araki was a scary woman, wielding a shinai - how is that even allowed in school - that struck fear in even the most toughest players in the basketball team.

You do _not_ want to mess with her.

"I'm so sorry, Coach!" I hear Coach sigh heavily, bonking me in the head with her shinai. It hurt, but as far as my experience goes, it was light compared to the other hits.

"It's fine, just remember to not be late next time," She said in a strict tone but I nodded, a admired expression was plastered in my face. You have no idea just how much I really admire this lady. I'd wanna be just like her one day. "anyway, you can go ahead- I'll tell you after school about the tryouts, you can tell your homeroom teacher that your late because of me." She waved her hand in dismissal.

"Thank you so much, Coach!"

"Just go, already."

When I did arrived at my designated homeroom, Class 2-B, it looked like I interrupted an introduction.

"Uhh..." A sheepish look crossed my face as I could feel my homeroom teacher's stern eyes, my classmates curious glances and that one kid standing gaze on me.

I bowed for what seemed like the 50th time and I apologized for who knows how many time. "I'm sorry for intruding and please pardon my tardiness, I was summoned by Coa- Araki-sensei to do some errands for the club." Lies. Complete Lies, Hitomi.

Even from where I stood, even when students murmur and whispered, I could literally hear the teacher's tired sigh.

"I'm guessing your Matsukawa, Hitomi?" That question even made the whispers increase as I nodded in confirmation, the teacher then gestured to a nearby seat in the front.

_"Matsukawa? Isn't she the Yankī (1) from Hoshino Middle School?" _

_"Huh? That's impossible, she looks completely harmless!"_

_"Yeah, that's true...maybe a relative?" _

_"Probably."_

I sat down at my seat and judging by the nervous glances and my assigned seat, I can tell that I'll be on his radar for the year.

Not much of a surprise.

* * *

Basketball Tryouts always started 10 minutes after school was let out.

I arrived a few minutes earlier than the players, with the regulars already present. I made my way towards them, sitting down next to the only blonde in the group.

Fukui nodded in direction in acknowledgement, though a mischievous glint gleamed in his eyes which I nervously narrowed my eyes at him, stomach churning. Out of all the regulars, Fukui was the second least person I get along with, not because he was annoying (he's also that) but because he knew too much of me. In fact, he use to be in the same gang as me. In fact, he was the former Banchou (2).

"Ahem."

I snapped my head up to Coach's direction, hearing her clear her throat.

"Most of you already know what to do but, Wei, Matsukawa," She paused, glancing at me and the chinese boy on the far right. "You probably had no idea what to do, so I'll cut to the chaste. You two, as well as the others, will be judging the players. Matsukawa."

"Hai?" I waited for further instructions, they seem easier enough.

"As the manager, you will writing down _every single _analysis you as well as the boys' had made, understood?" The Coach smiled, probably at the sweat that started to appear on my forehead.

I was good writer and a good analysis, but I tend to be very forgetful - a flaw I despise - and I can tell that the Coach want these analysis _detailed_.

My poor hands.

* * *

Sitting on one of the bleachers, my eyes darted from one male to another, my pencil jotting down efficiently. Males varying from freshmen to sophomores, chatted away as they wondered if they were going to make it. Their hopes on the top spot, the Team. Not that hoping was going to help them get the top spot.

As my mother use to say; "One must be absolute to win."

Though only 10 students had entered this year, I can only bet that five will be chosen to enter.

One of the students, a tall, purple-haired male, stood out excessively, secretly munching on a snack. Even if I barely had any knowledge in basketball, I can tell you that he has 70% chance of actually making it, especially with his long limbs and tall height.

_1. Purple haired male with eating habit: Height estimated to 200cm with extremely long limbs that seem to have great reflexes judging by the slightly muscles showing through. He would a good Center. 70% and Up chance of being a good player. _

I averted my eyes away from him, seeing nothing special about the him other than his giant-like appearance. That was when I spotted the same kid from this morning, I remember his name was; Himura Tetsuya? Probably not, but I like to think I'm close.

_2. Himura Tetsuya(?): Estimated height to be around 180cm, looks like to have great reflexes and judging by his limbs; he's a shooter with fakes, probably. 50% to 80% chance of getting into the team. Expect position to be a Shooting Guard._

I sighed tiredly, feeling my wrist sting slightly but before I could even silently complain about my wrist, the loud sound of a whistle rang throughout the gym, catching everyone's attention.

"I am Araki Masako, the coach of the Basketball Team. As of today, you're abilities will be tested to see if you are worthy on the spot of the team." Coach's voice boomed, eyes darting from one male student to another, calculating their reaction.

_Coach is seriously cool._

Next to Coach were the actual basketball team, each of them wearing a serious look on their face. Each held an aura that gave off an strong impression on them, indicating the newbies of who they are.

_I guess everyone else looks cool too, but not as cool as Coach. _

"We will be having a match with freshmen vs the sophomores, then the winning team vs the Regulars. Got it?" Everyone nodded and her eyes glinted. "Be aware, even if you loss to the winning team, there is a chance that you will be in the Regular Team." She warned as the freshmen and sophomores lined up.

Ball in hand, she toss the ball high enough in the air, blowing the whistle. "START!"

I grinned, feeling excitement pump my veins.

Let the game begin.

* * *

When I was just alone in the bleachers, I found myself accompanied by the regular team. A loud and boisterous bunch in my opinion, especially the gorilla-face male, Okamura.

Okamura was the captain of the team, a sweet male but his facial features make any person - boy or girl - feel appalled. Even me, who usually defend the guy from Fukui and Wei's usual teasing that can go on through the entire time.

"There was this girl that dropped her wallet this morning so when I brought it up back to her, she immediately ran away!" Now the guy was just exaggerating there, she may have been in hurry, like I was.

"She's probably shock that their was a gorilla talking to her." Fukui interjected. No matter how mean that was, it could probably be that reason too.

"That's seriously harsh! Is that how you speak to your captain!?" In my mind of imagination, an arrow shot through Okamura's heart as he scolded Fukui who looked like he didn't even give a shit.

"Thou must get rid of that chin and side burns to get my respect..." Wei, the tall, apathetic chinese transfer said in his usual tone of voice.

"How is that even possible!? And 'Thou'!?"

_Poor Okamura-kun._

I twitched, even with the intention to ignore them, the temptation was too strong and - much to my dismay - it was making me lose focus on the match. I can't really afford that.

I sighed. "Okay guys, I think that's enough..." But the banter continued on, ignoring me. It got louder and louder after every attempt I made.

Okay, these guys are just getting me angry.

I inhaled then exhaled, raising my clench fist up-

"Hey... Matsukawa-chan, have any data on those two?" Okamura suddenly spoke, stopping me in my mid punch. He blinked as he glanced at my fist. "What are you...?"

_Shit. _I immedietly dropped my fist, chuckling nervously. "Oh, justing flexing my arm since I wrote too fast... Haha..." There was no way I'm actually letting them know, especially Okamura. The guy is probably going to use me as shield even more than usual.

Okamura nodded slowly, furrowing his eyebrows in suspicion. "Okay... But anyway, those two right over there- that guy with the purple hair and the one with the mole- any data on them?"

_Shouldn't they do make some analysis too? Why are they even shoving this workload to me, exactly? _I thought with an internal grumble but decided to shrugged it off. I could always use this as some sort of black mail against them one day.

"Oh, well..." I glanced down at what I have. "The purple haired guy, his tall height and long limbs give him an advantage and his reflexes are fast, something I couldn't even believe. He seems to know the flow of the game. But," I paused, glancing at his droopy eyes,"he seems to barely have any motivation..."

_Naturally talented but lacks passion._ A typical but sad sight to see, really.

"Ah, I can't help but feel like I've seen the one with the purple hair before..." Fukui added, trailing as his eyes narrow, focused on the tallest person in the gym.

I couldn't blame him, his height was unbelievably, taller than Wei and Okamura even, probably skilled as well.

Then I glanced back at the court, my eyes specially on my classmate. "Himura or whatever his name is, is definitely a shooter. His fakes are considered almost perfect as well, especially that one shot against the purple haired guy, it had went pass his hand like a breeze!" I said, my voice slightly raising at the adrenaline of the game.

"Oh! I think I know this guy now!" Fukui snapped his fingers, a flicker of recognition gleamed in his eyes as he pointed at the purple haired. "He's Kiseki no Sedai's only Ceneter, Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Kiseki no Sedai?" As someone whose new to Basketball, I have no idea whose this "Kiseki no Sedai" are. I was too busy basking at my own glory to even care about them. But I'm guessing this "Kiseki no Sedai" are strong so guess that gives Murasakibara more chance to actually get in.

All that's left to find out is Himura(?).

Fukui nodded, noticing my confusion. "Yeah, Kiseki no Sedai are a group of players last year from Teikou. They all won the Middle High Winter Cup three years in row just by themselves." He paused, a sly smirk graced his lips. "What's this? Didn't you say so yourself that you know _everything_ about Basketball?" A vein popped on his cheek, smirking at me.

_He still remembers!_

I flushed, averting my eyes as I remembered the conversation clear as day.

* * *

_"Oh, if it isn't good ol' Mito?" A blonde haired male marched his way up to the dark-haired girl who gave him a pointed look. "Didn't expect to see you join the Basketball Club." _

_"I'd like to say the same thing, Bunchou." The girl said, clutching the notebook in hand. _

_"Why join the Basketball Club? If anything, I thought you'd still be a yankī." He grinned sly as an theory popped in his mind. "Oh? Or maybe you..."_

_"That's not it at all!" She interjected loudly, a dark flush on her cheeks as she noticed the male's expression. "I only joined because I thought it was interesting and I know all about it...!"_

_"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, that was hard to believe, really. As far as he remembered, the girl can easily forget everything so it sounds impossible for her to actually know everything about Basketball._

_"Yes!" _

_"Ya sure?" _

_"I am definitely sure!"_

* * *

Karma seriously seems to despise me.

I glanced back at the game, the score was **27 to 18** with freshmen in the lead, thanks to Murasakibara. The latter had barely even moved outside the ring in fact, he simply stayed there, blocking every shot, destroying every attempt execpt for Himura(?)'s occasional superhuman shots as he let the freshmen show off and score for the team.

On the other side, the sophomores were panting hard from the run and gun game, as they repeatedly past to Himura, despite the fact of it was sad, he was probably their only hope of winning against the freshmen. Pride as being seniors was getting crushed at every shot. But as they go on, the freshmen finally had a grasp on what was going on and had finally slapped and intercepted the balls during passes.

Even an amateur such as myself can easily tell that the second years were to doomed to fail.

**29 to 23.**

As one freshmen was about to shoot the last shot, an ear-jerking sound rang the entire gymanisium.

I winced, not used to the cringe-worthy sound.

Even the others, after spending years with Coach, weren't so use to the sound as they should have been.

"I have seen enough," Coach stated, gesturing me to come over and I obliged."Matsukawa, suggestions?" She asked and I nodded, showing her the notebook which was full of notes of each and every player.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, Himura Tetsuya or was it Himuro Tatsuya? And lastly No. 7, Okouchi Ryoma." Coach nodded at my choice before giving the group of males a cold, hard stare.

Some shivered openly, some gulped, some sweated, and some; simply stayed calm under her stare. A feat that hadn't been seen since one of the old and former starters, Hanai Takuto, had graduated last year.

"Then, Murasakibara, Himuro, Okouchi, Katsuragi and Saeki- Welcome to the Basketball Club."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KUROKO NO BASKET.**

**A/N: Hello, Hello! So Sorry about the inconvenience as I decided to read the First, ORIGINAL chapter of the story I found it quite uninteresting and some of you must have also agreed with me so I decided to rewrite it in an entirely new way, I apologize once more for the inconvenience. **

**I APPRECIATE ALL THE CRITIQUE/REVIEWS/FAVOURITES/FOLLOWS!**

**NOTE: If there is anyone willing to do, I am currently in search of a Beta Reader. However do not expect to be chose you immediately.**

**(1) - Yanki in translation; Delinquent Youth. **

**(2) - Banchou or Bunchou? I don't know but I'm pretty sure it was Bunchou and I believe it means Gang Leader. **

**Review, please! Be it Flame, Critique or a Compliment! I appreciate all!**


	2. Tiring Chores: Part I

**CHAPTER TWO**

Tiring Chores

Part I

_April 2nd._

**Day 1.**

The things I do for this team.

A conflicted look crossed my face, and I sighed heavily. I looked around the rows of many, kinds of drinks, varying from plain water to flavourful energy drinks. What did those newbies want again? I thought long and hard. I couldn't have forgotten some names a few minutes after hearing them.

Sigh.

Okay, so maybe I did but it's not like I'm forgetful or anything like that.

Shaking my head, I continued on to the situation. "Now, what was it...?" I sigh heavily, my brain drawing to a blank. "Seems like I have to repeat _that_ again." I chuckled, as the feeling of dread churned my stomach.

I grabbed the bottles, one after another, all types.

This better be the last time I do this.

_Hopefully_, I thought with slight hope, _that Coach doesn't kill me._

* * *

I wiped the sweat that trailed on my forehead and I huffed at my achievement.

All the drinks, each one of a different kind and brand lined up in a perfectly organized fashion with 20 towels on the one chair on the side. I was always the organized female especially when it comes on doing things for others.

"You did it again, didn't you?" A voice asked, amusement swarming in their tone.

"Kyah!"

I jumped, surprised by the sudden question. I turned around and saw the familiar amuse look of none other than the Club's former manager and my cousin, Umeko. I hadn't seen the girl since two days ago.

When I said former manager, Umeko was actually the one who introduced me to this whole basketball nonsense (that I unfortunately got myself hooked on) and basically forced me out of my yankī tendencies and is also my anger management teacher. All in all, in my eyes and in her fan boys, she was, no _is_, a goddess.

"Umeko-nee!" I beamed at her in greeting and she smiled back.

"It's nice to see you making great progress, Hitomi," She noted briefly but once she caught the sight of the drink buffet I made, bullets sweated down my forehead once more. "I can't really promise you that Coach isn't going to kill you for this though..." Umeko gave me a pitiful glance and I knew what she meant.

Coach was a thrifty woman at most but as a stranger you would immediately think she was one of those stingy people who barely even spend a speck of money and that was Coach is, sometimes. Not that I'm actually going to tell her in front of her face.

I'd die of a head injury.

"Thanks, anyhow, how are you doing, Umeko-nee?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. I'd rather not talk about my punishment.

"Hm? Oh well, I'm-"

"Matsukawa." We both freeze as I noticed Umeko-nee had stopped her sentence and was currently waving at someone behind me.

That someone was probably the one whose currently glaring daggers at me.

Coach Araki.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

Coach sighed, deeply, messaging her forehead and I swear that she muttered something about "being stuck with idiots".

I decided to shrugged it off, the fact I count or not didn't matter to me, no matter how offending that is.

I had just finished explaining her the situation and the reason for all the buffet of drinks and now, I can easily tell that she is _so _done with me.

My head throbbed in slight pain and I winced.

Of course that didn't mean I actually escaped her shinai, I was hit before I even explained myself. Along the process,Umeko-nee had already escaped to her home. Lucky.

"H-Hey...! That's mine!" A voice suddenly shouted from the drink buffet and both Coach and I glanced over to its direction. Everyone was on break and then all of a suddenly, it looked like two of the newbies, Murasakibara (the big guy) and Katsuragi (the smallest out of all the newbies, the one with the dark hair) seem to fight over something, probably one of the drinks.

I chuckled, feeling weary and I glanced at Coach, expecting her to stop them before it escalated to violence. But she was looking at me with this _expectant_ look as if she expected_ me_ to stop _them_ (mind you, one of them is a giant that's literally two heads taller than me).

I protested, sounding like a whiny child. "Do I have to?"

She nodded. "Obviously," she crossed her arms,"you're the one who started this anyway." She had a point there, I did only bought one of each brand without even thinking of the consequences.

My brown eyes glanced over the commotion, by now it was already escalated to Katsuragi nearly shouting atMurasakibara who simply responded in disregard.

"Give it to me!"

"...Why should I?"

"Because I had it first!"

"No you didn't, I did."

Why aren't the others stopping them? I looked over to the others and noticed that the guys were looking at me and Coach with raised eyebrows, expecting one of us to stop them.

I really hope I don't do this again in the near future.

I sucked in my breath and marched over.

* * *

"Now, now, calm down..."

"I got it first!"

"No, I did."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Hey, now... let's all calm down..."

"Yes!"

"No."

Okay, me trying to talk this all out didn't work at all. I think I just made it worst.

"Look, I'm telling _you_, a first year, that _I_, a second year got it first!" Katsuragi said, a glare clear in his features and it was directly staring up at Murasakibara. Even with the large height difference, Katsuragi sure is a brave person. But bravery can take one so far. "Respect your seniors!"

"So...? I remember getting it before you, whoever you are." Murasakibara retorted, his voice bored and tired.

Katsuragi looked shocked for some reason, his was mouth dropped open. I raised an eye brow, why did he look so shocked, anyway? What, was he that one rich kid everyone's been talking about?

"Katsuragi's the heir to Katsuragi Corp., so that makes him a person whose held in high regard." Saeki, a light-haired boy with spectacles, stated, noticing the confused looks of some of us. He was the only first year other than Murasakibara to actually make it to the team.

"That is not a way f'r someone from nobility to act," Wei spoke up then he pointedly glanced at me. "Art thou not going to stop them?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I twitched. Why do they always push these kinds of situations to me? Jerks. Wait, where is Okamura? Shouldn't he be the one to stop this? I sighed. What good is he if he didn't exactly do the jobs that captains should do?

"Now, now," Himuro (kami-sama, bless this boy) started as he smiled patiently,"Can't we just talk this out? And Wei-san, you shouldn't pressure- Matsukawa-san, was it?" He turned to me, giving me a charming smile.

Is it just me or are those sparkles and tiny hearts surrounding this guy? I blinked before nodding.

But even Himuro's calming presence and gorgeous smile couldn't stop the two, if anything, it made it worse whenKatsuragi shot Himuro a glare.

"I shouldn't listen to you or that plain-looking manager," He said in a haughty tone. I twitched, just because I'm trying to be plain doesn't mean he had to point it out! "Even if you're on the same year as I am, you are lowlifes compare to me."

"What a troublesome situation." I didn't even glance at the person to see who said, what mattered to me was the fact he finally said it well.

"Couldn't say it any better, Okouchi." Fukui nodded as he assessed the commotion, not even bothering to stop it himself. Oh, so Okouchi was the one who said it? Sort of expected. If I remembered, Okouchi was that lazy 2nd year from Class D and considering his attitude, it surprises me that he even _considered_ basketball.

Wait, what am I doing? I should focus the current situation!

"That really isn't a nice thing to say, Katsuragi-san."

"So? You are not the boss of me, Himuro."

The entire argument had eventually stirred and it just went Murasakibara and Katsuragi to Himuro and Katsuragi. The latter sure does love to stir things up, I should keep an eye on him.

But I should really stop this. Think, Hitomi, think, what's a good way to stop them without violence or mockery? Oh! I got it! Wait, no this isn't really a good idea either but I guess I don't have a choice.

I inhaled.

"ALL OF YOU, BE QUIET!"

"..."

"..."

All eyes were on me as a tense silence swarmed the gym. Ah, what should I do?

While I was panicking, Himuro (seriously, this boy is god-sent, I tell you) decided to take over.

"Thank you for calming everyone down, Matsukawa-san," He smiled at me,"you should rest a bit, you seem to be a bit stressed out. I'll handle things here." I nodded, feeling a bit charmed by his smile. I'm getting this was the reason half of the school's female population adored him.

He was kind, gorgeous too.

"Suck up." I heard someone grumble but I didn't pay any attention to it, I was too busy silently fawning over my classmate.

"Then, Murasakibara-san, you can have the drink," Himuro started and the purple-haired male nodded, sort of looking grateful when he glanced at Himuro.

"Hah!? But I had it first!" Katsuragi cut in, angrily. He should really visit Umeko-nee sometime, he's got some serious issues here.

Himuro kept his cool (as expected of Himuro). "You didn't let me finish, Katsuragi-san," He said in a tone of voice that shut the guy,"you can have mine, it's not opened yet so it's good."

I blinked. Huh? Did I bought two by mistake or...?

Katsuragi huffed and marched towards Himuro, snatching the bottle from him. Even with his actions, he muttered. "Thank you." Guess he does have some manners.

"Hey, everyone, I'm back!" Okamura suddenly appeared, approaching us.

"Why are you even announcing it? Can you even talk? You're a gorilla, aren't you?" Fukui stated, giving Okamura a deadpanned glance.

"Is that how you speak to your own captain!?" The latter reacted as his lips quivered slightly.

"Ye art simply a gorilla rather than a captain." Wei added, taking a gulp from his drink.

"I apologize, captain, but Fukui-senpai and Wei-senpai made a point there."

"Wait, why do we have a gorilla in the gym?"

"Even the newbies!?"

"Well, he _does_ look like one, doesn't he, Himuro, Matsukawa?"

"No comment."

Poke. Poke.

I turned and looked up, meeting the face of the droopy eyed giant.

"What is it, Murasakibara-san?"

"Do you have any snacks?"

I slapped my forehead in disdain.

* * *

**Day 5.**

"Matsukawa, Matsukawa, Matsukawa..."

I heaved a loud sigh and I grabbed a clean towel, shoving it towards him, this him being Okouchi. Lately, the brunett had bugged me since day one and keeps asking me for towels and by far, it was _annoying_. He reminds a lot of that one character from a shounen anime I saw last night, _Shikamaru Nara_. I mean, they're both lazy and but in intelligence, not really sure about that.

I continued on to my work which was planning for the next practice match. Usually, Coach Araki would this kind of work while I would do the basic chores and give her the information needed but just for today, she left the Gym for some teacher's conference and I was put in charge.

It reminds me of that one scene where- [1].

No.

No, Hitomi.

Don't even dare.

I sighed and jotted down on one of my notebooks, a purple, small notebook where I usually put the information of the team we're having a practice match on.

_April 7th. _

**Match: **_Practice Match._

**With: **_Hoshioka Gakuen_.

**Location: **_Yosen Kōkō, Gym._

**Designated Time: **_April 9th, __Afterschool. _

**Opposing Team:**

_**Coach: **Kisaragi, Minato. _

**_#4 - _**_Daishi, Akira. __Third Year. PG [2]. Captain._

**_#6 - _**_Hamada, Shin. Second Year. SG [3]. Vice Captain._

_**#7 - **Ijiri, Kiri. Second Year. PF [4].  
_

**_#8 - _**_Jukodo, Takuto. First Year. SF [5]. __  
_

**_#5 -_**_ Komura, Satoki. Third Year. C [6]. _

As far as I remembered, Hoshioka Gakuen was more of a academic school consisted of many of the smartest in Akita. Not a really shabby school but I heard the fees we're as high as American College fees (I heard that they were literally a thousand US dollars [7]).

Well. That checks off US as a potential place to start my abroad career.

I glanced down at the information, observing the features of the players. They don't really look that bad, maybe above average overall; they're nothing compared to that one angel-like classmate of mine.

He reminds me of that nice and kind person that would turned into some sort of person with an obsession with another person and would literally _kill_ just for that person.

I don't know why, but that really sounds attractive right now. Scary but attractive.

_Poke. _

I jumped, and immediately turned around, only to see Okouchi (can't he just leave alone? Is he some sort of clingy person whose hiding it through a lazy attitude?) who held _thousands _of used towels.

Okay, maybe not thousands but it sure looked _too _much for my taste.

You really got to be kidding me.

* * *

**A/N: Hello and Hi! I'm really really REALLY sorry for the late update and maybe the lack of quality in this chapter and to make it up to you; I'll be posting the next chapter on this week's weekends! Or Friday. **

**Oh! Also for chapters that are titled - Tiring Chores, I can say that they show the days in Yosen before the actual plot; "Yosen's own practice matches" and stuff like that (similar to how Seirin did) and it's off to Inter High and the Winter Cup.**

**Moving on; **

**[1] - A gory horror scene that I believed I made up or I saw somewhere back and it's where this girl was in charge of taking care of all those guys (who were literally obsessed with her to the point where they're a YANDERE) and they got into a argument who the girl should give a drink or pass a towel first and the Gym floors ended up in Blood, including the girl's. *Note: Matsukawa enjoys gory movies and relates them to reality sometimes but is really scared that it might actually happen even if it's Unnatural.**

**[2] - Point Guard.**

**[3] - Shooting Guard.**

**[4] Power Forward.**

**[5] Small Forward.**

**[6] Center.**

**[7] - I heard a lot from my American friends who are in college right now that College in America is REALLY expensive to the point that it's thousands of dollars. I am not really sure if it's true or not. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU THINK OF IT! **


End file.
